1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to a field of electric connectors, and relates to an electric connector with reinforcing tab of which soldering strength to a mounting counterpart member such as a printed circuit board is enhanced.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent publication Heisei 10-64608 discloses an electric connector with fixing tab wherein said fixing tab is to be soldered onto a printed circuit board to mount the electric connector, and a part to be soldered of said fixing tab is provided with a through hole so as to widen a surface to which solder fillet sticks when said tab is soldered. The publication also discloses the electric connector wherein in place of said through hole, a face of the fixing tab, which is to contact the printed circuit board and to be soldered, is provided with a concaved part. This electric connector exhibits a greater soldering strength due to fillets that are formed, at the time of soldering, on the through hole or the concaved part provided in the fixing tab. Accordingly, even if large forces are exerted to the electric connector due to, for example, prying at the time of connecting, disconnecting or mating with the counterpart connector, such forces will be absorbed by the fixing tabs and will not reach the soldered parts of the contacts. Thus occurrence of loose connection and peeling of the soldered parts of the contacts can be prevented.